


Plz Don't Be Sad

by juricii



Category: MCND (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Jinhyuk thinks Win is kinda cute, Junhyuk is babie, Platonic Relationships, TOP Bros, in this house we appreciate friendships rEEEE, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: In which Junhyuk is homesick, and cries by himself in the bathroom, alone. But then, his sunbae, Jinhyuk suddenly appears.
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 38





	Plz Don't Be Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to Highlight's 'Plz Don't Be Sad'

Junhyuk was a baby, in general terms, to say the least. Born in 2004, to be exact. Unfortunately, he was not able to experience his childhood and teenage years to the fullest, nor was he able to indulge in the love of his family for as long as he wanted to. Joining TOP Media in 2017, forced him to mature quicker than most 13 year olds. This included being able to deal with not being able to see family for long periods of time.

Sometimes, Junhyuk was overwhelmed by homesickness, and cried by himself, not wanting to bothering his hyungs, despite knowing they would comfort him.

With that being said, here he was, in the male bathroom of the company, late at night, crying to himself. He went all out, not expecting anyone to come through the door. But alas, as he heard footsteps coming closer to where he was, he panicked.

He put his palms on his lips, not wanting the random person to hear him.

The sounds stopped, but Junhyuk knew he was caught.

" _Junhyuk-ah_? Are you okay?"

_Oh_. It was his sunbae. _Jinhyuk-sunbae_ , to be exact.

Immediately wiping his tears with his sleeve, he looked up. "S- _sunbae..._ What are you doing here..?"

Jinhyuk shrugged. "I was just passing by. And I heard sounds coming from here, and decided to check it out. Speaking of which, are you okay, Junhyuk- _ah_?"

Junhyuk's gaze lingered on the tiled floor once again. "I guess... I miss my family... I know that everyone goes through this, but..." Junhyuk sighs, and he sniffles.

The boy feels a presence sit down next to him. "I get it. I totally understand, don't worry. You want to talk about it?" The elder asks as he ruffles the boy's light-colored hair.

Junhyuk's fists clench harder onto his sleeve. "I mean... there's not much to it... I just miss the feeling of being in the comfort of family, and childhood friends..."

Jinhyuk softly nods his head. "I see." He brings the younger boy into a comforting hug. "There's not much I can do, since I'm not from your hometown. But we can hang out with each other today, if you want—I should be free all day today."

Junhyuk blinks in rapid sucession. "Really, sunbaenim?"

The other nods. " _Mhm._ Also, just call me Hyung, alright kiddo?"

Junhyuk grabs onto the elder's hand and squeezes it. The two get up, and silently walk out of the bathroom, Jinhyuk's grip on the boy tight. He gives Junhyuk a bright smile, and the teen can't help but to smile back.

_He's glad he has such amazing sunbaes._

**Author's Note:**

> I CRAVE MORE TOP BRO INTERACTIONS REEEEEEE  
> -ᴊᴀɴᴇ, ᴏᴜᴛ 🐦
> 
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘


End file.
